Oribe Junpei the witch and the vampire
by inkypinkyanna
Summary: Bella is a witch. Edward is a vampire. what happens when two supernatural worlds collide? and can both of them accept the other?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Sometimes the truth is a bit outside of the box, and we have to accept this knowledge and try to move on, and cope. In some scenarios you think you're the best/worst person of your category...I can guarantee that there is someone out there getting ready to know you off your spot.

In this world, the supernatural just keeps exploding in your face like magic. Something people can get a grip of, and sink their teeth into.


	2. Chapter 2 the year book

I was sitting at the table that we normally sat at in our free periods, the piece of paper seemed to gleam out at me, and the words seemed to become squiggles as my eyes blurred with fresh tears. I didn't really notice; there were only a few more hours left in this room...

The tear splashed onto the paper, and nearly made me jump a mile, then refocusing on the paper I re-read it, I'd written my name, in my horrible just-about-legible-handwriting.

Name: Isabella Marie Swan  
Age: 17.  
Best memory: when Fred and George were attempting to put their names into the goblet of fire...I was the one to cause the extra aging process ;)  
How would you like to be remembered: Bella Swan aka. Clumsy. Not for making everyone fall like dominoes in a certain party when other schools came to Hogwarts... –coughs-

Looking down on the paper had sent a realisation through me. Four hours left in the place I had been in for seven years after running away from home.  
My suitcase was sat next to me, with everything except my bird from the owlry. I picked up the piece of paper, and ran up the stone steps for the last time, I was good at running up them now, I didn't have to stop unless I fell, which this time wasn't the case.  
For some reason, I had expected to see the usual dorm room...You know? Messy, looking lived in, but we had had to clean our room to make it look like we'd never been there. I felt a tear run down my face as I saw all the memories playing my head.  
I went over to my bed, careful not to touch it, but instead I knelt down in front of my bedside cabinet, my fingers traced the wood, it was soft to touch, but I'd cut myself many times on it in my first year here at Hogwarts, I pulled open a few of the drawers, there was bit of paper I'd forgotten to pick up, so I quickly stuffed them into my pockets, however when I got to the bottom drawer I found my camera.

I picked it up carefully, then closed the drawer and stepped back, taking a picture of my bed, then moving back to the door and taking three pictures of what the shape of the room was.  
I sighed, looking down at my feet, and then automatically moved to the window, outside was beautiful, and our dorm faced the same way as the boys apparently.

I felt round for the latch on it, but couldn't open it, so I concentrated and did a quick spell, and the window opened carefully, after five minutes of creaking, the window was open, and I took pictures then, but I had to reign myself back, as I had the rest of the school to photograph.  
I made sure to close the window, and then I had an idea...no one was in the dorms now; they were all downstairs having a small celebration kind of thing.

So I walked down the cold stone steps, then doing a quick look around the common room I placed my foot on the staircase which led to the boys dorm.

"you shouldn't be going up there young lady" one the paintings retorted  
"I'm trying to collect memories with my camera, I'll photograph all of you if you don't say anything" the paintings nodded thinking this was a good deal, and so I tiptoed up the boys staircase and when I reached the top, I found the beds unmade, everything was everywhere. I set the camera down and made the beds starting with what I thought was Ron's, I found they're Hoover quickly, and once I'd tidied the beds and picked everything off of the floor I did a quick Hoover and dust around the room.  
I was quite proud of myself, and had just taken a picture when I voice said behind me "should you really be up here?" of course I jumped...my foot had caught itself in a bed sheet which I had carelessly left hanging out, I span then went straight into the bed.  
"Ow" I complained feeling my twisted ankle.

I turned to look to see who had shaken me so bad but no one was there, I looked carefully around the room, and then re-made the bed I'd mucked up, as I went round I saw a tiny speaker and a camera. Fred and George was the only explanation I could come up with.

"Hi guys" I said resignedly, I took down the microphone and camera and held them in my hands.  
"Are you coming down to the party?" they asked at the same time.  
"I'm just trying to make memories" I repeated  
"come down to the party and we're sure Malfoy will want memories too" Fred joked.  
"Guys...Shut it!" I felt myself blush. I may be a 'mudblood' but that didn't stop me fancying Malfoy, and get this...he knew I fancied him, he played that card every time I tried to stick up for anyone, every time I tried to talk to him I'd walk away in tears, cheeks as red as red rose petals.


	3. Chapter 3 1 Year Previously

_1 year previously in Alaska_

The woman (Karen?) blushed as my hand accidentally touched hers. The minute shake of her head confirmed what her thoughts were practically screaming at me _I shouldn't, I really shouldn't have a high school crush on a high school boy, and I'm not a high school girl. I'm A WOMAN! But he's so pretty..._ I controlled the smirk perched on my lips as I walked away.

It was nice to write a year book comment, a sudden vision flashed in front of my eyes from Alice, a girl in our year had already decided to have a ten-year reunion?  
We'd both got the invited to one of the horrible things this morning. I inwardly grimaced at the thought of turning up to one.

I had to meet the rest of them soon; I held my breath down the next corridor, something even some of the less tacky girls did when passing the girls lavatories. The stench of hairspray and perfume filled the corridor so strongly, it almost chocked me, it was times like this that I really wished for a human nose again, something less sensitive anyway.  
I'd thankfully passed when no squeaker was spraying themselves with whatever potions and cocktails of fragrance. Sorry, allow me to explain. A squeaker, a girl who squeaks out names, answers and just words in general. They can mix up with chalk rubbing the wrong way on a blackboard; just, irritating to say the least.

What I must say now is worse, is that they're at every school. And in every school there's those boys who drool over them, the girls who can't believe feminism brought them along and the other groups who either love or hate them. Of course, there's always someone who gets along with everyone, unfortunately they have a thing about stereotypes, and they'll introduce anyone to anyone.

I strode down the now repeated route easily, haste in my step. The family were already in they're cars. Alice and Jasper were quietly holding hands just gazing at each other showing me the more presentable way of love. Meanwhile Emmett was just about taking my 'sisters' face off, she was unfortunately responding hungrily. It is now that I am glad to say my car was the only car able to accommodate all of us, so I therefore got to drive and not join the face-eaters in the backseat.

"thoughts" was all I said as I got into the car, I couldn't be sure but I think I heard a laugh from Rosalie but, due to the activities she was currently joining I wasn't able to decipher exactly what was meant.

Today was the last day of school in Alaska. Thank the lord we'd get away from the Denali clan sooner rather than later.  
Carlisle had decided to keep quiet about our next location. His thoughts and actions gave no one any clues. His books hadn't changed, and his patients never spoke of where we were moving to. I don't think he had even mentioned the next location to Esme.

I just knew that it would be somewhere none of us would approve of. This is the exact same behaviour he had when we were told that we were leaving Forks. The thought struck faster than lightening, my feet pressed hard onto the break.

"Alice," was all I said softly. I allowed the idea to fully form in my brain as I heard Alice gasp _maybe Edward, but we don't know. You know how devastated he was when we left, could he do it again? _

She left me puzzling the idea. We arrived back to the house to find everything looking normal. Esme was a flurry of activity though. We were moving soon.

Her favourite plants had been placed in a polytunnel. All the boys' games spilt over the lounge, sticky notes next to them. Yellow was to keep, blue was to stay.  
seen as I wasn't big into the gaming thing I simply stated that Mario Karts was to stay. That music was already haunting me day and night.

My room was undisturbed. I simply took the cardboard boxes out from the closet, and packed them neatly and carefully. A tissue lay between each CD case.  
I looked round and carefully took the 5 medium sized boxes downstairs and placed them carefully into the boot. I noticed in the garage massive bags full of shoes and all things sparkly; except us of course.

I sighed, over dramatically hoping the pixie could hear it. I picked the bags up and laid them carefully out in Emmett's Jeep. They were not going in my lovely car... again. Before I could get caught, I slipped back inside the house, and wandered round my collection of stuff. I dissembled the stereo which I had now decided to take with me.  
My boredom was almost becoming too much, it was too late to go for a run, in the sense that if I went now they might for a joke meddle with all my things. However, I was still in a dilemma. I needed to run about, do something.

"Kids" Carlisle spoke a human level; I heard the jingle of Alice's bangles as she made her way down the stairs. I hoisted myself up from my futon. Sighing and then jogging down in an annoyingly human fashion to where they were all gathered.  
"The next place we're moving to is..."  
we all hung off every word, the silent tension crept up over me, but I refused to give into such a luxury.

"OH NO!" Alice practically screamed. All heads turned to her direction, and then slowly with wide eyes to Carlisle who was... laughing so much he was crying.

"We're going to wonder for a little bit, actually move in human time this time. We'll take most of the summer holiday. All of you are to be back here in exactly a month, agreed?"  
Solemn nods of agreement greeted his question with a warm reception. His warm smile lit up his face. There was wind, as everyone sped off to pack quicker for they're holidays. As usual I was going to explore the country.

"1 month. It's taking us 1 month to move Carlisle?" I asked almost unfortunately patronising.  
"Yes Edward. The people here know us, and you accidentally said we moved slowly, remember? You have brought this pain on yourself and everyone else. Esme loves you for it though. She's happy we all get to experience an actual move."

I sighed, made sure everything I wanted was in my car. I wrote notes and stuck them all around the house. It was a game all of us did.

I wrote a few pieces, nothing I'd consider abnormally clever, and stuck them in the kitchen cupboards, over some of the food that'd be thrown soon, under the bin, in Alice's shoes. You name it, I hid them. I even put a few in the games. Jasper and Emmett would have fun with those.

Once I'd gone round the house and had but one sticky note left, I stopped. On the last sticky note, I simply stated I'd be away for no more or no less than a month. I'd be in Alaska/ Canada if I was needed.

All I could think of was how interesting it'd be to not see anyone for a month. And how weird it'd be to move again.

* * *

**hello! omg! i've practically abandoned you! FORGIVENESS PLEASE? pwetty pwease with a cherry on top? =]**

**turns out, i actually wrote this chapter 3 times... its okay though, i can incorperate the other versions into later chapters. A-levels take their toll. i will try and keep updates fairly good. i should be updating soon.. i have a week off so i can write a bit then. **

**I WARN YOU NOW! i shall not be writing in November. i'm entering a writing competition where you have to write 50,000 words in one month. i can try drafting chapter three during november when i'm failing epically at the story =] BUT i'll try and do a big update before then! it'll be like... 10/11 neat size 12 verdana font. =] **

**thanks to my friends for reading this. and for helping me with all types of shizzle. **

**review! it was really nice to hear comments! thank you so much for reviewing. i appreciate all reviews immensly, they spur me to write more. the bigger the review you send - the bigger the chapter you shall receive =]**

**much love! and magic - obviously!**

**~inkypinkyanna~**


End file.
